Birth of The Smash Bros
by Nes2wii
Summary: The Story behind Super Smash Bros. 64 A Being called master Hand gives life to 12 Trophies to Do Battle in a Tournament as they Fight to be Real! who will be the winner? Please R
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer Note All Nintendo Characters Belong to Nintendo. This is fan made and just for fun so I can't get sue. **

The Beginning

_In the hearts of The Fans of Nintendo everyone of those fans wondered who was the best of them._

_A group of kids all love their Favorite characters. Every once in a while they start to argue about which of them was the Best of them all as they show off their Trophies of the favorite Nintendo Heroes._

"Mario has been there from the start of Nintendo hands down he's the best"

"But Donkey kong was the real star of the first so-call Mario game and you know it. in truth Mario is really not as cool as Donkey kong"

"Maybe But I say Yoshi is better! It wasn't for him Mario wouldn't be who he is today" (yoshi's island)

"If you ask me Samus is the coolest she is a Space bounty hunter with awesome weapons and Armor you let's not forget the skills to go with that I'm I right?:

"If you want to talk about Space Bounty hunters then let's talk about Fox Mccloud the Leader of the Star Fox Team He's an ace of the Sky"

"well I like Link the Best sorry guys but that Sword and Shield and all the gadgets he uses got you all beat"

"Hey what about Pikachu! Pikachu has 2 factors a Nintendo character should have Power and Cuteness that makes Pikachu the Best!"

"Pikachu isn't the only cute one around here! There's Kirby he's got Power and Cuteness too not only that he has the copy the abilities of just about anyone he absorb so he can copy all those other guys which makes him the best!"

"I wish there was a way to find which Nintendo character was the best of the best. Oh well I guess will never know."

_In the end the children put their trophies in a toy box and left the room. As they close the door a White Hand appears from the Shadow._

"Hmmmm Those kids have great respect of their Trophies."

_The Hand begins to open the toy box pulls out the Trophies_

"Now you will all come to life in 3...2...1!"

_The 8 Trophies began to soften and realize that they are now living beings_

"We are alive Mama mia!" Said Mario "Yes! you are no longer toys but if you want to keep living you must do something for me!" said the hand " Fox got up and Said "and what would that be?" You will see soon you will see! Said the Hand

_what plans could this unknown being have for these heroes?_


	2. The Tournament begins

The Tournament begins

_The White Hand Begins to Alter Reality and Make a World by using the Imagination he Secret Collected from the Children that were Playing in the Room earlier._

"Behold Mighting Warriors The Worlds create thought the power of imagination of those who Idolize you" Said The Hand

_Mario, Fox, Link, Yoshi, Samus , Dk Pikachu and Kirby begin to see Stages Come together as something they each remember._

Mario : "Hey This Place looks like Peach's Castle". (from Super Mario 64)

Fox : "And That one looks like the Great fox Flying in Space".

Samus : "Could that be... The Planet Zebes"?

Link : "I can't believe it Hyrule Castle"!?

Yoshi : "Yeaaaaaaaa! Yoshi"!

Mario : "That's Right Yoshi It's Yoshi's island"!

Pikachu : Pi PikaChu! _Pikachu translation For It's Saffron City!_

Kirby : Poyo! Poyo! _Kirby translation For Dream Land!_

_Kirby and Pikachu looked at each other and Started talking to each other It seems Kirby and Pikachu can understand each other._

Pikachu : Hey are you a Pokemon?

Kirby : No don't think so but I can understand you.

Pikachu : Really! _Pikachu's Eyes Glowed with Joy _I'm Happy that someone who's not even a Pokemon can understand me! Everyone just hears Pi Pika chu hahaha!

Kirby : _Kirby's eyes_ _were Growing as well _Yeah I know what you mean! haha everyone thinks I'm saying poyo all the time and It's hard for me to speak other Languages.

_Everyone stares at Pikachu and Kirby_

Fox : do you guys have a clue to what their saying?

Link : sorry I don't speak their Tongue.

Samus : All I hear is Pika Pika and Poyo Poyo.

Mario : Hey Yoshi?

Yoshi : _Yoshi seems to be listening in on Pikachu and Kirby. maybe he can understand them as well _Hmmm...

Mario : Yoshi you get what their saying?

_Yoshi Nods_

_DK looks Amazed at a Jungle like Stage that looks like Kongo Jungle and beings to Pound his chests continuously_

_The Hand adds his finishing touches to all the stages. As well as adding an extra Stage of his own..._

The Hand: There that's how they went. So I see that each of you recognize this world

Mario : yes but there's a Problem.

The Hand : A Problem?

Fox : This "World" you call it? It's just a Fusion of each of our own worlds.

Link : Not only that But, none of us Comes from this one._Link points to the Big Black Dome in the Center of the world._

The hand : Yes that's part of my world.

Samus : Ok enough of this we want answers!

The Hand : Very well you see I called upon the 8 of you to see what If you can match what the rumors about all of you are true. The youth of the real world thinks real high of you says how great and power you are. As I'm a being of Imagination I can Make it real but I have my limits. It Takes too much Power for me to make more of what you see before you.

Samus : I see but why go to all this just for your curiosity?

Fox : Samus has a Point.

The Hand : ha ha ha! To be honest I am in need of entertainment so I created this world your Battle arena to see the Best of the best. I am Master Hand! And I welcome to join my Tournament the winner will be reworded. You see I have given all of you life and sadly it's temporary so when this is all over you will go back to being trophies...

_Everyone begins to look at Master hand, at each other and at themselves._

Master Hand : However there is an answer to all this If you fight for me at the best of your abilities

I will give the champion a Power of life forever as well as their own world being a reality.

_Everyones Hopes and dreams then become the same ,their no longer want to live as trophies since as trophies they have no life at all in other words it's like death to them._

Samus : hmm... I see

Link : I guess everyone's planing no join this tournament do the looks of it.

Mario : Mama mia this is gonna be tough. eh? Yoshi

Yoshi : yeah!

Pikachu : Wow Kirby this tournament thing sound fun as well as scary...

Kirby : Yeah It does I'll feel bad if I lose and just as bad if I win...

Pikachu : don't worry too much Kirby just do your best!

_Pikachu gives kirby a thumps up and Kirby Smiles and Nods._

_DK has a serous look on his face as he valors up for the Tournament_

Fox : well when do we start Fighting?

Master Hand : Now!

_The Warriors disappear and are set in groups of 2 for the battles._

Master Hand : Let the games begins in 3...2...1...GO!

_It seems the Tournament has begun ,but who will fight who and who will make it to the next round?_


	3. DK vs Link

Round 1: DK vs Link

_Link awakens to the stage that is based off his home Hyrule. The next thing he_

_see is his first opponent Donkey Kong as it seems he's ready to fight_

_As the Fighters are eying each other they both wait for Master Hand's Signal_

Master Hand's voice : 3...2...1 Go!

_DK Makes a giant leap in the air as he tries to crush down on Link._

_Link reaches in his inventory and puts out a Bomb. Just as DK is about to land on_

_Link Throws the bomb and the Blast sends DK back._

Link: Did it get him? _Link gets his Sword and Shield ready for battle._

_DK Then charges at Link again. Link uses his Smash Slash as he Strikes_

_him DK's Counters with his Giant Fist._

Link : ahh! _Link flies into the castle walls. He is Slowly gets back up but_

_DK starts Rapidly hitting the ground._

Link: what's he doing _The Flour start to shake violently_

Link: he's making an Earthquake! _Link Puts out his Hook-shot and fires it at DK_

_the Hook grabs DK and pulls him towards link. Link then Knees DK and follows it with a Spin slash_

Link : HIYA!!!!! _The Spin Slash Knocks DK soaring. Just than a Bumper appears from no where and shot DK right at Link as DK regain his Ground (or Air) he does his "spinning Kong" attack and Link Ready His Spin Slash again they Clash._

_DK's Fist and Link's Sword Repel each other and are force back but since DK is a Heavyweight Link goes Far and nearly falls out the Castle._

Link : Shoot that was close If I'm not careful he'll send me flying. _Dk Begins Charing his Giant punch to max and dashes towards Link._

Link : I can't get hit by that. _Link Jumps Above DK and attacks with a downward thrust._

_Link hits DK but if wasn't enough to stop his attack. DK Launches his "Giant Punch" at Link at the last Second Link Puts his Shield up and to be ready for DK's Fist_

_Link was Launch to the end of the stage and was hanging from the edge._

Link : Now what do I do. I'm out of Ideas_. Dk gets ready to finish the match by knocking Link of the edge. Link then sees a whirlwind behind Dk. Link gets back jumps out of the way of Dk's attack and jump kicks him into the whirlwind._

Link : now is my chance Hiya!!! _As Dk is sent to the air by the whirlwind he than falls and gets smashed into Links Spin slash._

_Dk to launch out of the castle stage._

Master Hand's Voice : Game!

Link : haa... haa. I...I...Won...

Master Hand's Voice : Good fight I say your Battle skills and courage defeated the Power of Donkey Kong. Now you are ready for the next round but I think you should rest of now at least until the others have finished their matches.

Link : But what's going to happen to Donkey kong?

Master Hand's Voice : you don't need to worry this isn't the last you see of him...

Link : you mean he's ok?

Master Hand's voice : you will see for yourself.

_A Capsule appears before Link. _Link : I guess pass the first round_. Link enter and disappears with it_

_Link Won the first match so far. Now so far there are 7 fighters left and 3 matches left who will be in the second round?_


	4. The Newcomers Appears!

The Newcomers Appears

_Master Hand begins to Set the next Match after Link's victory. Master Hands wants to_

_Make the Matches a little more edgy..._

_In the Black Dome Master Hand look at the results of the last match. _

Master Hand: That match was Entertaining but it's Seems that not enough power was used. I need to Force them to used more of their power But how? I guess Maybe I need to give someone

a second chance... But first I'm gonna need some more Fighters. ha ha ha.

_Master Hand snaps his fingers and goes back to the Real world. He then finds a Child_

_playing with an F-Zero Racer._

Master Hand: Well well I seems I missed one...

_Meanwhile... Link Gets back inside The Black Dome where the others_

_wait for their matches to Start._

Mario : Hey Link you did pretty good. I though Dk was gonna beat you for sure

Link : yeah thanks Mario but hey did anyone see where Donkey Kong Went after

the match?

Samus: Isn't he with you?

Link: No... After I beat him he just disappeared!

_Everyone stares at Link wondering what happened to Donkey Kong._

_Meanwhile Master Hand continues his Search for new Fighters for his tournament._

Master Hand : Hmm...a Racer named Captain Falcon not bad but I need more Fighters...

The one called Mario...Didn't he have a Brother? And Pikachu is a Pokemon so There's more like him Hmm...

_Master hand digs for More Trophies in the Toy Box. _

Master Hand: There Captain Falcon! And here is the other Mario Brother hahahaha oh and a Pokemon too!

Hmmm... Master hand see a Trophy that looks Plain from the others. What this Ness? I see your a Rare one very rare indeed you will be

a Great add on to my Tournament.

_Back in the Waiting chambers the other fighters are worried about Donkey kong's _Disappearance!

Samus : I guess we are gonna to have a talk to the Hand in order to get some answers.

Mario : hmmm... I wonder what's taking him so long?

Fox : Your right he should have been here by now.

Pikachu : Pika Pi! (_Pikachu Translation: Up there!) Everyone looks up to see Master hand returning to the Dome._

Link : Where's Donkey Kong Master Hand!

Master Hand : oooh you miss your Friend already?

Link : Enough of your Games! (_Link pulls out his Sword)_ Where's Donkey Kong!

Master Hand : Where you will be if you lose...

Fox : You never Said anything them where we agreed to joined your tournament

Yoshi : Grrrrr!

Pikachu : Pika! _( Liar!)_

Kirby : Poyo! (_Yeah!)_

Master Hand : But the point of this tournament is to weed out the weak and reward the strong

you do know that in order to give one of you true life I have to take away the life of one of now do you?

_Everyone has a shock of fear in their eyes..._

Master Hand : I guess not... Well if you to drop out now fine but you WILL go back to being a trophy

Just like Donkey Kong hahahaha!

Link : You! _(Link Begins to charge at Master hand but gets pulled by Samus's Grapple beam)_

Link : let me go Samus!

Samus : Don't go throwing your life away Link...

_Link Backs off as Samus releases him._

Master Hand : A wise move Link you should thanks Samus. You may win this after all heh heh.Now that we are done talking I can now give you a present.

Fox : what kind of "Present"

_A Light from the root of the Chambers opens and 4 more Fighters appear_

Master Hand : More Friends heh heh heh

Mario : Luigi?

Luigi : Mario! I found you (_Luigi gives Mario a Brotherly Hug)_

Mario : It's good to see you too Luigi ,But you do know what were doing here right?

Luigi : Yes I do Mario. Mario I want to win this as much as you do

Mario : I understand Luigi...

Yoshi : Luigi! (_Yoshi Starts Licking Luigi)_

Luigi : ha ha ha it's good to see you too Yoshi...It's sad that we may end up fighting each other like this

Mario : Yeah Luigi your right...

Samus : Wait a minute are you Captain Falcon?!

C.Falcon : Yes I am. I see you know me miss it's sorry to say but this

Tournament is over

Fox : And what makes you say that?

C.Falcon : Ha ha ha! do you even have to ask? I have the Power the Speed and

the moves needed to win this!

Fox : Really? I hope you can back up all your trash talking.

Samus : Fox don't waste your time talking to him he has a Big ego

and loves to talk about...

Kirby : Ness! It been a long time since we saw each other.

(_Ness has the power to understand alien and animal language)_

Ness : Yeah Kirby it's nice to see you again I see you made a new friend.

Kirby : Oh yeah hey Pikachu. (_Kirby Pulls Pikachu towards Ness_) This is Ness

He's an old friend of mine.

Pikachu : Wow a Human that can understand Pokemon!

Ness : So your a Pokemon too huh

Pikachu : You met a Pokemon before?

Ness : Yes just a second ago in fact she up there.

_(Pikachu and Kirby see a_ _pink ball fall slow from the sky)_

Pikachu : Jiggypuff?!

JiggyPuff : Hi Pikachu I never thought I would find you here hee hee!

Pikachu : Looks like we got some new competion.

Master Hand : Now we will finally continue the tournament the next Match will begin

in 3...2...1... Go

_(In a Flash of light C.falcon and Fox were gone)_

_(Donkey Kong has been cut from the tournament sadly and 4 newcomers have joined the smash_

_by the looks of things Fox and C. Falcon will get a shot at each other)_


	5. Fox Vs Captain Falcon

Fox Vs. Captain Falcon

_Fox and C.Falcon have been sent on the Great fox in Sector Z.They await for Master hands's Signal_

Master Hand's voice : 3...2...1...Go!

Fox : I'm glad I get to fight you so soon. Let's see if your as go as you say you are!

_C.Falcon just smiles as Fox dashes at him. Fox attacks a forward drill drive._

_C.Falcon does a backfilp and Fox's attack _misses

C.Falcon : Your attacks are quick but unfortunately for you I can see right though them.

_Fox looks at C.falcon with a glare as he tries a different approach of attacking._

Fox : Then how about this!

_Fox goes all out on C.Falcon with a barrage of punches and kicks_

C.Falcon : You think you can beat me by acting like a berserker how sad.

_C.Falcon crosses his arms and with confidence dodges all of_

_Fox's attacks with simple but well timed movement._

_Fox realizes that C.Falcon really can read his attacks and movement as he stated.As_

_Fox grows tired from attacking C.Falcon calmly walks towards him As Fox is __Breathing heavily._

C.Falcon : your already tired and the fight just started. Yet I haven't even took a hit nor even thrown a punch.

do you ready think you can beat me at your level Fox?

Fox : Your good I'll give you that, But if you think I'm giving now your dead wrong!

_Fox then Jumps over C.Falcon to get behind him. He an aerial drill drives he comes down._

_Fox hits C.Falcon repeatedly Fox than Grabs C.Falcon._

Fox : I got you now try dodging this one!

_C.Falcon still has a look of confidence even as Fox Punches him in the face._

_C.Falcon tumbles across the Great Fox. Fox Charges at him in order to get a free hit when he gets back up._

_Just then an explosion appears under Fox. It was C.Falcon who had a pick up a MSB. (motion sensor bomb)_

_C.Falcon dropped it as he tumbled. And Fox set it off._

_Fox is stunned from the MSB. He coughs as he tries to get back up then gets pinned down by C.Falcon's foot_

C.Falcon : Heh you know for a Fox you really aren't that smart are you?

_Fox pulls out a strange device._

Fox : Eat this a new invention from Slippy!

_A Blue aura covers Fox and cause a shock to C.Falcon stunning him._

Fox : Now! Fire Fox Hiya!

_Fox turns into a ball of fire and attacks C.Falcon causing serious damage to him._

_After that thing start to go in Fox's favor. C.Falcon has taken a big hit after that but_

_no one wants to give up now. C.Falcon recover from the attack and Fox caught his breath._

_They both go at each other C.Falcon catches Fox with elbow smash to the face Fox loses his guard and C.Falcon attacks again with a roundhouse Kick Fox Dodges with a split Kick. C.Falcon loses his balance._

C.Falcon : So your getting Serious huh?

Fox : I've been serious from the beginning unlike you.

C.Falcon : Your right for once I've been taking to easy on you and now your keep up.

Fox : huh? you say that like you've been holding back!

C.Falcon : I have and now it's time to finish this!

_C.Falcon Leaps at Fox with a drop kick. Fox slams into the floor. Weapons then appear from no where C.Falcon grabs a ray gun while Fox Pick up a homerun bat._

C.Falcon : Fox you not gonna get a chance to use that weapon on me!

Fox : I know but I got another weapon to counter the one your holding!

C.Falcon : what!?

_Fox pulls out his Blaster and fires at C.Falcon the shot misses however and C.Falcon Fires the ray gun._

Fox : That's just what I wanted you to do!

_Fox then using the device again to send the shot back at C.Falcon_

C.Falcon : No!

Fox : Your finished Falcon!

_Fox quickly gets close to C.Falcon swings the bat at full force to homerun C.Falcon and win the match. But C.Falcon swifts throws the ray gun at Fox's face causing him to miss. C.Falcon Kick Fox off the Great Fox._

Fox : No not now Fire Fox.

C.Falcon : Oh no you don't!

_C.Falcon Jumps off the Great fox unleashes his Special move._

C.Falcon : Now witness my FALCON PUNCH!!!!!!

_C.Falcon's Fist is set on fire in form of a falcon bird the attack was so power it launch Fox out into space and disappears C.Falcon jumps back on the Great fox._

C.Falcon : Shoot! I wanted to safe that move as a surprise for the final but now the others have seen my Falcon punch oh well I still have two moves hidden heh heh!

Master Hand's Voice : Game!

_C.Falcon returns to the black dome._

_The other are in shock after seeing the Falcon Punch in action_

C.Falcon : Well I see now you realize that you all don't have a chance at defeating me.

Samus : You! that was low throwing a weapon at Fox's face of course you would win by fight dirty.

C.Falcon : Dirty? I see no rules in this tournament everything goes don't hate me for knowing that!

Samus : hmmp! Save your talk for someone else Falcon!

Mario : He has a point about having no rules it makings you think about the guy running this huh?

Luigi : yeah Mario but I guess it's the best way to go all out in matches.

C.Falcon : see Samus these guys know what I'm talk about.

Samus :...

Ness : Hey Kirby, Pikachu? did you guys see that move?

Pikachu : Wow that's power

Ness : Kirby! I bet you can copy it!

_Kirby stares at Ness surprises at his idea._

Kirby : You think so but I'm not in my world that's a Fire move so would I just be "fire Kirby?"

Ness : Kirby this is a fusion of world maybe you can copy others not just their element.

Pikachu : Copy? what's that

Ness : you will see when Kirby gets out there right Kirby!?

Kirby : you bet!

_A star pops out as Kirby pats his chest in confidence._

Ness : I'm guessing none of you guys had their matches yet?

Jiggypuff : Hey Guys what your talking about?

Yoshi : Yeah we want in too you know I'm bored.

Kirby : ha ha ha Nothing!

Pikachu : Yoshi is it?

Yoshi : yup! Sad what happen to Fox I wonder if we have a Chance at beating him?

Jiggypuff : Oh Yoshi you seem worried? You think your gonna lose?

Yoshi : well...

_Just then Master Hand appears again _

Master Hand : Now that's was a fight good work C.Falcon I'm glad I pick you heh heh heh

C.Falcon : Yes well you welcome and can we move on please?

Master Hand : Very well then. I have a Great Idea for the next match! A tag match 2 on 2

_Everyone see where this is going a tag means 2 people will be cut and less people for the next round who will be pick for this one?_


	6. Return of the fallen one

_Return of the fallen one._

_Master Hand now wanted team matches in order in make the matches better and force everyone to go all out._

Master Hand : Yes teams of 2 on 2 But maybe I should make more changes I know you all been wait to battle and I think I should give you a present as thanks for waiting.

_Master hand turns to Kirby Pikachu and Ness._

Master Hand : You three. I see have already made a bond with each other. That's good in fact your going to need it for the next round!

Ness : What? There's 3 of us so who's the 4th Jiggypuff, Yoshi?

Master Hand : No you 3 aren't doing the 2 on 2 teams I got something special for you heh heh heh. 3 against 1 match sound like fun and you get to be with your buddies!

Ness : That's not fair at all 3 against 1?

C.Falcon : Unless your against me! In Fact you kiddies won't even last a Minute.

_Ness Just walks up to C.Falcon and smiles._

Ness : You have no idea what your talking about sir. And personally I think just one of us can beat you.

_C.Falcon Just Laughs at what Ness is saying._

Ness : You not taking me serious are you? I tell you what see my friend there.

_Ness points at Kirby._

C.Falcon : Ha yeah that pink puff ball so what about him?

Ness : I know for a fact that he can beat you.

Kirby : Ness are you kidding after seeing what he did to Fox I'm not sure.

Kirby looks at C.Falcon with the looks of worry.

C.Falcon : ha ha ha! that's a good one kid but it seems by the looks of your friend there that even he knows he's no match for me.

_Ness then stares at C.Falcon with anger from his disrespect to his friend._

Ness : I know about guys like you! Just because your bigger then us your automatically better and stronger. You don't know what true power is that's something you need to understand. Kirby make not look it ,but he as a power hidden within him if you fight him you will see what I mean! Unless your scared of getting better by a puff ball!

_C.Falcon is enraged by Ness's words but is willing to go though with it._

C.Falcon : I'll tell you what kid if your friend there makes to the finals. Which I doubt then I fight him myself.

C.Falcon Walks out happily as if he won a fight.

Samus : Sad that you need to pick on little kids Falcon.

C.Falcon : I'm not I just want them to know there place here.

Samus : you always try to justify everything you do don't you.

Master hand : Ok boys your up and do your best!

Pikachu : Ness... There's something wrong here.

Ness : Your right Pikachu ,but we got no choice , but to fight for him. (Ness sighs ) ready Kirby?

Kirby : yeah let's go for it!

_The three are focus and ready for their battle and disappear in a flash of light. They reappear in Kongo Jungle alone wait of the fight to begin._

Ness : so who are we up against?

_They search a round for their opponent. Just then Master voice's was heard in an echo._

Master Hand's voice : Now boys I you know I have a Special person for you to fight in fact he's a returning fighter who you saw before Kirby and Pikachu.

Kirby : huh?

Pikachu : what does that mean?

Master Hand voice's : Ok He's ready here's your last chance DK If you want to get your shot at the finals you better win! heh heh heh!

Kirby and Pikachu : DK!

Ness : Didn't that Link guy beat him?

_Just than a giant Barrel fells from the sky the Barrel had the Markings D K on it. Inside the Barrel were sounds of something very powerful. The barrel busted into pieces as a super sized DK pounding his chest and enrage by being trapped in darkness. Now wants revenge for being sent there._

Kirby : That really is Dk! _(Kirby's eyes grow larger as he stand in awe at the Titian)_

Pikachu : Master Hand did this to him how awful! Pikachu's checks begin to charge up as sparks fly out his face angry at the abuse Dk may have want though.

Ness : Guys he's nothing like the others we have to work as a team or...we will die...

_The three gave each other a nob as they gave their fighting stands ready for possibly their last battle._

Master hand's voice : 3...2...1...Go!

_Dk has returned as a Mad Giant 5 Times more powerful than before! Can Ness, Pikachu and Kirby stand against him or will they meet their fate at his larger hands?_


	7. A Handicap Match

A Handicap match

_Ness, Pikachu and Kirby were choosen to fight to in a handicap against a Giant Donkey kong. But are the odds really are in there favor?_

Ness: Ok guys there's just 3 of us against him so if we work together we can beat him. That's the point of this match.

_Kirby and Pikachu Nod in agreement to Ness' Plan._ _The 3 Dash towards DK and attack him at once. DK then swings his arm and slaps all 3 of them at the time. They all land hard to the ground with a Thud._

Kirby : Ouch! He just knock us a side like nothing!

Pikachu : What now Ness we can't beat like this!

_Ness Closes his eyes and crosses his arms and starts Think to himself._

Ness : Pikachu and Kirby are counting on me. I can't let them down. I know we can win we Just have to fight as a Team and Use our skills together!

_Pikachu Slaps Ness out of his thought._

Pikachu : Ness! DK is Coming!

_DK Charges at the three with a loud roar. Dk Attacks with a Giant Hammer fist aimed at Pikachu and Ness. Just that and a pink rock lands on Dk's Head._

Pikachu : Where did that come from?

Ness : From Kirby!

_The Pink rock fells off DK's Head as DK's Attack halted. The Pink Rock turns into Kirby._

Kirby : Guys Now while his head still hurts!

Pikachu : Thundershock!

Ness : P K Fire!

_Pikachu sends out a shock of lighting from his cheecks as Ness fire a bolt of fire from his fingers. Fire and lighting cover DK's body. Dk roars as he is be burned and shocked at the same time. Kirby then pulls out a Blade and attacks DK with it._

Kirby : Final cut! ya eh!_ Kirby jumps up and slashes DK's face then he attacks again as he comes back down a beam comes out of his blade knocking Dk down._

Ness : Sorry to do that Dk , but we can't let you win!

Pikachu : We have to Throw him off the arera to win right?

Ness : Leave that to me! P K Fire!

_Ness shoots out another "P K Fire" at Dk and as he is burning Ness pulls out a bat out off his backpack and bashes DK's head to get him to fall back. but as Dk falls he does an air jump and grabs the ledge of the stage._

Ness : What I had him!

Kirby : We can't let get back on!

_Kirby flys above Dk's head in order to do his stone tranformion move again as he tries to land on DK's Face Dk catches him and with a vicous yell throws Kirby at Pikachu and Ness. Kirby changes back so Pikachu and Ness don't get hurt to badly._

Ness : Guys we can do this we just need to wear him down a litte more!

Kirby : Yeah the three of us are perfect team!

Pikachu : Hey guys can you get off me?

Kirby and Ness : Sorry Pikachu...

_Kirby and Ness jump off of Pikachu. Dk gets back on the stage and yells out the up of his lungs it was so loud Ness and the others had to put their hands on their ears to keep them from hurting. Dk Leaps up. Ness and the other no longer see the sun light it was black out by DK. As they looked up Dk lands nearly crushing them with his weight ,but the impact causes an earthquake. Pikachu, Ness and Kirby are not able to move from the ground shaking. Dk begins Punching out all three of them. Dk's Fist bashes Ness into the edge of the stage. Pikachu gets slamed back the Ginat with a hammer punch and Kirby gets claped by Dk's hands and thrown a side hits a tree._ _Pikachu was the only that was still awake after the attack he see Dk getting his fist ready to finsh off Ness._


	8. Pikachu's Solo Battle

Pikachu's Solo battle

_Pikachu could barely move his body as he watched Dk swing his arm in a Circle. Ness lay on the ground helpless and out cold as Dk Changed up his attack. Pikachu saw this move before it was "The giant fist" used during Link's match against Dk only this time Dk was a giant It will finish Ness off for good. Pikachu Slowly got back up. His body was in covered in bruises. He took a lot of damage from Dk's Hammer punch. He got on all fours and rushed to save Ness._

Pikachu : I got to stop Dk somehow. My body hurts so much but...I can't just lay here and let Ness...Die!

_Dk's fist was fully charged. Dk aimed his fist at Ness and as his fist hit the floor Ness was gone. Dk turn at Pikachu who was carrying an Unconscious Ness on his back. Dk was furious that his attempt to defeat Ness has fail because of a Pokemon. He now wants to target Pikachu for getting in his way. Pikachu was breathing heavily after using his 'quick attack" he no longer has the strength to move._

Pikachu : Ness don't worry I'll do my best to protect you!

_Pikachu sets Ness down as he prepares to face Dk. Weapons and Items appear on the stage a barrel, a Pokeball and a maximum tomato. Dk grabs the Barrel with one hand and does what he does best with them throws them. The Barrel is hurled that Pikachu. Pikachu still can barely move so dodging it doesn't seem possible. Pikachu Attacks the barrel with his Spark Smash attack. The Barrel breaks as pieces of wood fly at Pikachu. The Pieces hits pikachu's body and cuts him. Pikachu (now bleeding and in pain) still has the will to fight even if he can hardly move._

Pikachu : I...can't..give up now , but I could use some help. Wait the Pokeball!

_Pikachu looks above him and sees a single pokeball that spawned earlier. Dk roars and continuously pounds the ground. The stage shakes violently. The Pokeball falls and lands at Pikachu's feet._

Pikachu : My pokemon Friends I need your help...Please...

_Pikachu Throws the Pokeball with all his might and the Pokemon Charizard appears! Charizard uses his Flamethrower attack against the Giant Dk. At that moment Pikachu Fell to the ground. Kirby wakes up and finds a Maximum tomato by his side._

Kirby : Wow my favorite!

_Kirby looks at the juicy Tomato. When he puts it close to his mouth, he hears Dk's battle Cry. Kirby quickly turns to see his friends out cold and rushes to help them. Charizard is forced to return to his pokeball and disappear. Nothing was stopping Dk from finish Ness and Pikachu off now._

Kirby : Take this Yaaaaa!

_Kirby Appears high from the trees holding a beam sword in his hand and leaps out and strikes Dk with a trust from the beam sword. Dk is force back from the impact of Kirby's weapon. Kirby quickly goes to the aide of his friends helping them both up and gives both of them half of the Maximum tomato he found. Ness and Pikachu's wounds disappear and regain half of their full power , but it's enough for them to get back in the game._

Kirby : You guys ok?

Ness : Yeah thanks to you!

Pikachu : Wow the Pain is gone! Great we can fight again!

Ness : Yeah but I think we need more power. Kirby! Eat this P K Fire!

Pikachu : Ness! what are you doing!

_Ness shoots out a bolt of fire and Kirby eats it. A hat that looks like Ness's Baseball cap appears on Kirby's head._

Ness : This is Kirby power. Pikachu Kirby can learn our moves!

Pikachu : So you can do the P K fire? what maybe he can use my thunder shock too!

Kirby : Yeah well things are gonna get harder now. Dk wants to crush us more than ever!

_Dk gets back up and see all 3 of his opponents ready to continue their fight Dk pounds his chest violently. Looks like Kirby is right..._


	9. Sacrifices

_Sacrifices_

_Kirby , Ness and Pikachu were back in action ready to take on their foe Giant Donkey Kong. Pikachu Launches out his thunder shock as Ness and Kirby ( who his coped Ness) shot out their P K Fire. The three attacks fused together to form a double fire shock orb shape attack as Donkey Kong tries to leap out the way Kirby tosses his Beam sword high up in the air. The Beam sword falls on Dk's head canceling out Dk's attempt at jumping out of the way the orb hits Dk. He is Burned and shocked greatly as the attack hits it's target. The Beam sword lands near Kirby which he welds once again. Kirby points the Beam sword at Dk as he Leads Ness and Pikachu for an attack. Dk regains his Movability_. _Kirby and the others attack in a delta formation with Kirby in the Left, Ness in the Middle and Pikachu in the right. Dk swings at Ness leaving him self open to Kirby and Pikachu._

Ness : Now Guys he's all yours!

_Pikachu's cheeks are full with electricity _as he headbutts _Dk he is electrocuted while Kirby slashes pass Dk with his Beam sword. Kirby turns around and fires another P K Fire at Dk's Back. Ness does get punched by Dk ,but as he falls back in mid-air he uses his P K thunder and hits himself with it. Causing him to fly forward and crash into Dk. The Three watch as the Giant lands flat on his face._

Pikachu : Did we beat him?

Kirby : Sure looks that way!

_Pikachu and Kirby Jump for Joy as they gave each other fives and as they offer Ness a five. Ness realizes at the battle wasn't over yet._

Ness : Guys we can't party just yet!

Pikachu : huh? Why not?

Kirby : Are you say he still wants to fight? After all that?!

Ness Nobs.

Ness : Dk refuses to lose this battle. He refuses to go back there.

Pikachu : There? Were is there?

Ness : The darkness. The place you go when you lose and turn back into a trophy. Dk has been there before and he fears going back.

Kirby : So you can understand him too huh?

Ness : Yeah. This "Master Hand" forced Dk to fight us and win. Master Hand must have guess that now that Dk knows what "death" is like he'll push his limits like what he's doing now to avoid going back.

Kirby : Wow I feel sorry for the guy.

Pikachu : But what can we do? It's him or us!

Ness : That's what Master Hand wants us to think. And sadly it's the only way like Pikachu said.

_Ness and the others pity the Giant as he get back up again. Just than a barrel spawns next to Dk and hurls it at Ness, Pikachu and Kirby. Ness counters it with P K Thunder , but the barrel was a setup by Master Hand. The barrel blows and knocks the three young fighters in the air. Dk jumps at them with a weapon in his hand that looks like a hammer. The hammer is swung at Kirby and Pikachu. They both close their eyes getting ready for the impact. They hear a loud smash. As Kirby and Pikachu open their eyes they see Ness who used his P K Thunder on himself in order to take the hit for his friends._

Kirby and Pikachu : NESS!!!!

_Ness flies off the hammer at high speed. Kirby and Pikachu look at his face for only a second. He had a dead look in his eyes. He was hit so hard that he was out cold as soon as he was hit. Ness flew at of the stage and he was gone. Dk tries swing his hammer again ,but it disappears into nothing. As Kirby and Pikachu hit the ground they were silent. Pikachu begins to charge his power wildly._

Pikachu : Copy me! Kirby DO NOW!

Kirby : Pikachu?

Pikachu : We have to win this fight for NESS!

_Kirby realizes that he no longer had Ness's P K Fire he most have lost it when he got blown up._

Kirby : ok Pikachu Let's win this for NESS!

_Pikachu let's out a spark from his cheeks and Kirby eats it causing him to form a hat that looked like a Pikachu._

Pikachu : Now Kirby let's show DK the power of Pika Power!

Kirby : Pika! Pika!

_Pikachu and Kirby run like lightning at Dk and attack with a barrage of thunder shocks._

Pikachu and Kirby : Thunder Shock!

_The Combo of thunder shock made a thunder bolt instead. Dk takes the damage , but still refuses to go down._

Pikachu : I'm running out power.

Kirby : Me too we can't keep this up any longer!

Pikachu : Then I'm gonna have to get him a full charge!

_Pikachu gets behind Dk and jumps on his back grabbing tightly._

Pikachu : Eat this THUNDER!

_A big bolt of lightning falls from the sky and shocks Dk in the back where Pikachu was holding him. Dk Jumps like crazy trying to shake off the pokemon off his back in order to stop the pain , but Pikachu kept on used his Thunder and stayed on his back. Another Hammer like the one that Dk used on spawned._

Pikachu : Now! Kirby use that hammer! And finish him off!

Kirby : But what about you Pikachu!

Pikachu : don't worry I'll jump off before I fall out the stage with.

_Pikachu Smiles at Kirby as he said those words. Kirby loses the Pika hat and picks up the hammer. Dk roars as Pikachu continues to shock him with Thunder. Kirby with the hammer at hand aims at Dk's chest a bashes him with it. Dk and Pikachu fly to the edge. Pikachu Thunders Dk again for the last time to make sure Dk is beat. As Pikachu Jumps off and does quick attack he is smacked by the back hand of the giant and heads straight down to the bottom of the stage._

Kirby : Pikachu Nooooooo!

_Kirby begins to cry as he hears his friend's scream fades away into darkness. He then hears a canon fire and see Dk fly back on to the stage._

Kirby : Dk?! But how!

_The stage how a flying barrel that could shoot out a person back to the stage if they fall in it. Unfortunately Dk was the only one who fell in._

Kirby : That's it Donkey Kong I'm gonna end this right NOW!!!

_Kirby opens his mouths and wide as he can and Dk feels a wind blowing him in Kirby's mouth. Kirby never tried eating someone that big before but he want to win for his fallen friends. Dk's feet were off the ground and screams as he gets sucked in by Kirby. He is then spit out and notices that Kirby looked different. Kirby was wearing a monkey suit._

Kirby : Now I'm copying you Donkey Kong!

_Kirby's rage triggered his true strength as he grabs Giant Dk with one hand and slams to the ground Dk can't believe that some one so small could do that to him. Kirby shoots out his own style of fighting moves like Volcan jab and roundhouse kick. And to finish a backbreaker Kirby throws the giant out his back and out the stage. As he watched Dk still trying to get back on Kirby waited and as Dk got back on stage. Kirby screamed out_

Kirby : Giant Fist!

_Dk let out a Loud roar as he was hit with force of his own attack and was finally defeated._

Master Hand's Voice: Game!

_Kirby loses the monkey suit and turns to see a door as he enters he looks back at the edge and remembers his allies that fought beside him and slowly kirby disappears with the door of light._

_In the end Kirby was the one who made it sadly. But now the next match is under way._


	10. Kirby's Recovery

Kirby's Recovery

Kirby returns to the waiting chamber ,without saying a word, Lost in thought. He wondered why did things had to end the way they did. Could he have saved Pikachu and Ness? Could He had been the one to lose and ended up being a Trophy instead of them? Could he had used The Giant fist against Dk sooner? All these thoughts ran in Kirby's mind.

Kirby : What went wrong? Ness and Pikachu lost everything. And I could save them at all

Kirby felt a hand on his back trying to comfort him it warm and soft. The owner of the hand must be very gentle.

???: Don't be sad Jiggly . You did can do it's not you fault Jiggly. So please don't be sad.

Kirby turned to see 2 big sad aqua eyes looking at his.

Jigglypuff : Pikachu always fights to protect his friends Jiggly. Which is what he did for you and Ness... He was the same like Pikachu fighting to protect Jiggly.

Kirby : But Still...

Yoshi : But Nothing your friends gave you a second chance. Don't let it go to waste. You have to fight for them now!

Kirby: I guess...

Kirby tried to smile a little but it's forced back by his guilt and sorrow. So the best he can do is a fake smile

Jigglypuff: There you go Jiggly!

Yoshi: I just hope we don't have to fight each so soon hahaha!

Kirby thought about what Yoshi said. He would hate to have to be the one to kill their hopes and dreams of being real. It just makes things harder for him. He begins to frown and look at the floor again

Jigglypuff: You looking sad again...Jiggly

Jigglypuff moves closer to Kirby and puts her mouth close to where his ear should be. Kirby starts to get nervous.

Kirby: What are you doing?

Jigglypuff: You still feel bad do you. Jiggly. I think I can heal your heart.

Quickly Jigglypuff turns to yoshi.

Jigglypuff: Yoshi I'll take from here. Jiggly

Yoshi: Ok I guess...

Yoshi runs back to Mario and Luigi.

Jigglypuff turns back to Kirby looking at his eyes that are still full of guilt

Jigglypuff: I'm going to sing for you.

Kirby: Sing?

Jigglypuff: Yes maybe you can feel good again. Jiggly

Jigglypuff moves her mouth even closer to kirby and closes her eyes,

Jigglypuff begins to sing a song for Kirby in a low tone so only he can hear.

The song's lyrics are just: Jigglypuff Jiggly and puff ,But the song was nice and relaxing.

Kirby liked the song. It was so peaceful...It made him think of Dreamland and Pop star Kirby home world. The way he remembers it. Kirby closes his eyes and lets the lullaby echo in his mind. He remember how beautiful Dreamland is. The Green greens green grass and tree never looked so green. And the sweet apples of Whispy woods. And the warm waters of the fountain of dreams.

Kirby: Such a nice song...

Kirby lets out a big yawn and falls a sleep. Jigglypuff begins to blush as she holds on to the sleeping Kirby. She gently sets Kirby down and patiently waits for him to awaken.


End file.
